Behind Crimson Eyes
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is coming to Azumano to live with his cousin,Satoshi.Daisuke meets Kai and feelings start to grow within both boys.How far will Kai and Dai go to see what lies behind each other's crimson eyes?DaisukexKai BeybladexD.N.Angel YAOIxLEMON OOCness
1. Prologue: Lonely

I've come up with the crazy crossovers,but this one,by far,might be the craziest ever!(I think...)I mean,it all started when I was with my friend and I was listening to her i-Pod.I was looking through her artists list and found one that was called, Behind Crimson ,images went through my mind about the two animes that have guys with red colored eyes:Kai from Beyblade and Daisuke from D..Then,it hit me!Why not make a fic about this two!It's never been done before and you can also find out about what's behind these two boys crimson eyes.I'm not gonna explain what the title means because I want you to find out!Anyway,I'll stop babbling and let you read the story!

**Prologue:Lonely...**

The morning sunlight went through the crack in between my curtains and onto my face. I didn't like the bright light so I squeezed my eyes shut and turned to my right,facing the wall. I didn't want to wake up yet,but because of the light I could no longer sleep. I kicked the covers off of me and sat up on my bed. I rubbed my eyes with my hands to get rid of the sleep that still lingered in them.

Slowly I went down my bunk-bed and walked over to the window. I opened the curtains and let my dark room be filled with light from the warming sun. I blinked a few times,trying to get used to the light. I stretched out my arms and legs,which kind of hurt because I could hear my bones cracking.

I stood in front of the window and through a yawn said:

"Good morning,Dar-Oh! What am I saying? It's only me here..."

That's right...Dark is no longer here with me. Since Riku returned my feelings back,Dark had left...Just like I knew he would...As much as I knew Dark would leave,I didn't want him to. At first I hated Dark,but after some time he grew on me. The more time we were together,the more I wished that he would never leave...You could say that he was like a big brother to me...A three hundred year old brother...

I chuckled a weakly.I always bothered Dark about how he looked like an eighteen year old,but in reality he was three hundred. I made fun of his age a lot. Dark would start cursing and jumping around saying,'I'm not old!' Seeing Dark like that made me laugh. Dark always made me smile and laugh.

My expression went from a little happy to very sad and depressed. Dark always made me smile and laugh. I haven't smiled a real smile or laughed a real laugh for three months...I've only given people fake smiles and laughs. I only did that so that no one would get worried about me...But,I don't know how much longer I can keep this act up.

I went to my chair and sat down. I buried my face in my hands and started cry. It really hurt...Knowing that the one person who really understood you. Knew what you meant. How you felt and cared about you was gone...Dark was gone...And when he left it felt like a part of me was ripped away.

"Dark...W-Why'd you have to go! Why couldn't you stay! I need you! Without you I'm nothing!" I screamed through heavy and loud sobs.

My mother opened the door and rushed over to me and hugged. I didn't want her to. I tried to push her away from me. I didn't want anybody to touch me. I was screaming and kicking. The tears that I wanted to hold back kept streaming down my cheeks as I struggled to be away from her.

She wouldn't give. The more I struggled the tighter she'd make her hold on me. I heard her humming. I stopped screaming and kicking and listened to her. She was humming a tune from when I was a child...The same tune I hummed to Dark...

I leaned into my mother's embrace. I then grabbed onto her shirt and started sobbing quietly. I could feel my mother brush my hair with her hand. She calmly said to me:

"You'll see him again...I'm sure you will..."

I buried my face into her shirt and kept crying. I know I will...But,when? When will I see him again? When I have a kid of my own? Will that be the next time I see Dark? Years from now?

I was in pain...I felt so lonely...And I don't think this loneliness will ever go away...

* * *

Well,that's the prologue for Behind Crimson Eyes.I hope you liked ,I'll try and make the 1st chapter a little more...-hee!Til next time!

Daisuke Hiwatari

PS

Leave me reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: So Close,Yet So Far

Hello there! It's been a while since I've updated any of my fics. And for some reason I've decided to update this fic- _Behind Crimson Eyes_. I recently got a review from someone who asked if this was gonna be one of those fics that stayed unfinished. And that's not what I want for any of my fics 'cause I love all of the fics that I've made so far. I've just been really busy. Life has kicked me in the ass multiple times making it difficult to go online and update anything. That also being followed up by writer's block and re-writing all of my fics over again 'cause they have all had mistakes in them. -anime sweat drop- Anyway,I was listening to _Never Let You Go_ by _Justin Bieber_ and out of no where scenes of Kai from Beyblade and Daisuke from D. flashed through my mind. And they were scenes that corresponded with my fic. Hearing this song made my writer's block go away for this fic. And now to those who have read this fic here comes your healthy dose of _Behind Crimson Eyes_. Enjoy. =D

* * *

_Chapter 1: So Close,Yet So Far_

* * *

"Daisuke's been really depressed lately."

I looked up at Saehara and just shrugged. "It's probably just a phase."

Saehara shook his head,"If it was I would agree with you. But he's been like this for a couple of months now."

"Just leave it be."

"Why should I? I'm his friend. And I'm not gonna leave it alone."

I slammed my hand down on my desk and shot Saehara an icy,cold glare. He yelped and took a step back away from me. A frightened look came upon his face as he waited for me to speak.

"I'm Niwa's friend as well! And I'm just as worried about him as you are!"

Saehara put both his hands up in front of him,surrendering before things got ugly. "Easy,Satoshi! I'm not trying to pick a fight!"

"It sure looks like it."

Saehara shook his head,"I'm not. Look,if what I said offended you then I'm sorry. It's just..." He stopped looking at me and turned his head to stare at the front of the class. To a desk in the far left. Where Daisuke was sitting at.

Daisuke was sitting in his seat,just staring aimlessly outside the class window. There was no happy expression on his face like he would usually have. The only expression that he wore was one of mourning. And the look in his eyes proved that fact even more. There was no life in them. Even though Daisuke should be the happiest man right now because he got the girl of his dreams,he wasn't. He was dead inside. A hollow shell of what he used to be.

And all of that was because of one person...

"It's just because Dark is gone..."

My eyes traveled back to look at Saehara. He found out about Dark being apart of Daisuke shortly after he had disappeared. At first,Saehara couldn't and wouldn't believe it. To let him know that it was the truth,Daisuke and his family showed Saehara the place where they kept all the artwork that had been stolen. When Saehara saw everything,he passed out. In turn I had to tell him about Krad and my part in everything. It was a lot for Saehara to handle but he came to accept everything in time.

And he also knew that the source of Daisuke's depression was because Dark was now gone. And it was taking a big toll on Daisuke.

"He still won't talk to you guys?"

Saehara and I turned around to be greeted by Risa's sad since Dark's departure from Daisuke she has had to deal with Riku,Daisuke's girlfriend and her twin sister,sadness and anger. Daisuke has shunned Riku from his life. He doesn't talk to her,see her,or anything that couples would do together. And because of that Risa has spent most,if not all,of her time comforting her sister. Trying to keep her hopes up that things between her and Daisuke will get better. Thought from the looks of it it doesn't look like anything will change.

"I hate it when you wear that expression on your face..."

"Huh?"

I got up and walked over to Risa. Placing my hands on her cheeks I looked into her eyes and rest my forehead on hers. "That expression doesn't suit you."

"Sato-"

Not being able to control myself I leaned in and kissed Risa. Whenever I see her with that sad and pained look on her face I just can't help but want to kiss it away. I don't like seeing her suffer at all. Even though the pain she feels isn't hers but her sister's she still makes it her own.

"Jeez! I know you two are going out and everything,but could you keep the PDA for when your alone?" Saehara stated as he tried to conceal the blush that has spread across his face.

I stopped kissing Risa and placed my hand on my face,realizing what I had just done. "S-sorry! I...um...Damn."

Risa just laughed and ruffled my hair a bit,"It's okay. It's been a while since we've done that."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Ever since Daisuke started acting like this Risa and I haven't been able to see each other as much as before."

"Yes. I've been with Riku."

"Damn," Saehara ran his fingers through his hair. "So this is getting into your relationship."

It was. But Risa and I have kept it together for all this time. And I doubt that it will separate us. It's actually brought us closer. Closer because we don't want to be the only ones that are happy. We want Daisuke and Riku to be as well.

"It's okay. Nothing can drive us apart from each other so we don't have to worry." Risa said as she smiled cheerfully for once in a long time.

Saehara couldn't help but smile along with her. "That's good to hear. Now,if only that happiness could be with _those_ two then everything will be fine."

I looked back over to Daisuke. It hurt seeing him the way he was. Even though Dark was a nuisance at times to me and the police force he was a very big part of Daisuke's life. To lose someone who you cared about deeply,who taught you many things,who was there for you when you needed someone. To lose a person that special to you in an instant...it could kill a person inside...

* * *

I closed the door to my apartment and threw my keys onto the table that was next to the door. It was another long day of silence with Daisuke. I spent the whole day trying to talk to him,seeing if he would say anything. But all my attempts where for nothing. I just ended up walking with him to all his classes not hearing even a peep from him. It was exhausting talking the whole time seeing as how before I rarely did it. And today was another lunch without Risa because Riku pulled her away from me before I could even ask.

"This is going to take a long time..." I sighed as I placed my book bag next the same table I had put my keys on.

"A long time for what?"

My eyes widened. I opened the drawer of the table and pulled out the Glock that I kept there. As a just in case. I pointed it in the direction the voice had came from.

"Satoshi. Put the gun down."

My father walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited and me to do as he said.

"Not until you tell me why you decided to come into my home."

My father sighed,"Why must you make this difficult.?"

"Why must you remain in my life?"

He flinched at my words. Even though Dark and Krad are gone and everything is somewhat normal I still hate my father. For years he has tormented me and made my life a living hell all for the sake of capturing Dark. And now that both the angels are gone he expects me to forgive him for everything and be as if nothing ever happened. And that's not something that I can do on a whim.

"I know that you are still angry at me for everything that has happened,but can't you just let it go? I'm trying to be the father that you deserved all this years. I'm trying to right my wrongs."

"No. I can't let it go. It's too many years of pain to just _drop_ all at once. And you decided a little too late to be the dad I need. And that also goes for you righting your wrong." I lowered the gun and put it back in it's resting place. "It's too late for all of that."

My father just stood there in silence as I passed him and went to my kitchen. I still couldn't stand being in the same room as him. All the pain that I've tried so hard to get rid of resurfaces whenever I see him. And I get sick to my stomach every time he tries to act all fatherly. This was what I needed back in the day. Not now that I'm older and can fend for myself. All thanks to him,of course. And it's also because of him that it took me a long time to open up to Risa. He taught me to not show any emotion and not speak of them that it almost cost me my relationship with the girl I care about. But I survived.

"So...What do you want that you broke into my house?"

"I didn't break in. I used the spare key."

"You still came in while I wasn't here."

"Satoshi."

"Just tell me what you want."

I heard my father's footsteps get closer as I opened the frig and looked to see what I could make today. He pulled the chair back and sat at the kitchen table. He sighed and I looked over at him.

"I need you to take care of someone."

"That's what hitmen are for."

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"Sure," I replied as I began to chop up some bell peppers.

He sighed again,"Do you remember your cousin?"

"Cousin?"

"You only have one cousin. Can't believe that you forgot him."

I stood there as I picked up the peppers that I just chopped and put them in a big bowl. As I started on the onions the face of a boy popped up into my head. He had spiky hair that was two shades of blue-his bangs and some spikes of his hair were a blueish-gray while the rest of his hair was a dark navy blue. He had two blue face-painted sideways triangles on both sides of his cheeks. And he had piercing red eyes.

Kai Hikari. Well,Hiwatari now. Turned out that I wasn't the supposed _last heir_ of the Hikari family. My mother had had an older sister,Shimizu Hikari,who was pregnant. She left the family shortly after finding out because she didn't want her child to be dragged into the curse. After leaving and only still being in the early stages of her pregnancy Aunt Shimizu met Susumu Hiwatari,my father's younger brother. They had feelings for each other and Uncle Susumu accepted the fact that she carried someone else's child. Soon after Kai was born Uncle Susumu signed as Kai's father and got married to my aunt.

"Kai..."

"Yes. That's him."

"What about Kai? Did something happen to him?"

My father looked at me. A look of surprise was all over his face. Of course it would be. Whenever something would happen between me and him I'd go to Kai for reassurance. Even though Kai had his own problems that he wouldn't tell me about he'd been there for me. He was the only family member that I really cared for. He was the _only_ family member I had left to care for.

"First,calm down. Getting upset isn't going to help."

My father looked over at my hand. My eyes followed and I noticed that I had stabbed the shit out of the piece of chicken breast that I had been cutting. I let go and took a couple of deep breaths.

"What happened?"

"Kai is an orphan."

"An...orphan?"

"Yes."

I rushed over to where my father was and grabbed him by his shirt. "What. Happened."

"Satoshi! Calm down!" He got up and took my hands off of him. He sat me down where he just was and got down on his knee. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Kai's parents were murdered."

My heart stopped. I felt like the world had just fell on top of me and crushed me. They were murdered. My aunt and uncle were killed...

"How do you know they were murdered?"

"The crime scene was gruesome. The three of them were at home when they were attacked. Shimizu was raped and beaten as well. What killed her was the bullet that was shot through her temple. And Susumu had his throat slashed. From what the police there told me,Susumu was killed after Shimizu."

"What about Kai?" I yelled. I wanted to know how he was doing.

"Kai was beaten as well. But not so bad. He defended himself. And because of that...he was forced to watch everything..."

"Wha..."

I can't believe this. Those bastards...Why did they make him watch all of that? Why did all of this happen in the first place? What did they ever do to deserve this?

"He's really shaken up. It took him a while to calm down before he could tell them what happened. The only reason Kai lived was because one of the neighbors heard a gunshot and called the police. They must've escaped when they heard the sirens coming."

"So those _bastards_ are out of the loose?" I slammed my fist on the table hard. A sharp pain went through my hand,but I didn't give a shit. The fact that these criminals did what they did and scrammed pissed me off. No. What pissed me off was that the police in the area blew their cover by sounding those damn sirens! If I were in charge I would've gone quickly and quietly to Kai's home with my men. "They let them get away..."

My father hung his head. He was trembling. This hurt him more than it could hurt me. His brother was just killed. And I'm taking my anger out on him.

"Dad..."

He held his hand up,"Don't. This whole thing has taken a great toll on me. I don't need you to voice out your sympathy."

I flinched. _There he goes again._ Even though my father was trying to get along with me again there were those times when he would revert back to his old self. And those times would involve his emotions. Like now. And it bothered me.

_Why is it bothering me? This man tormented me for so long. Why would it bother me that he doesn't want to unload his feelings to me? _

"I wanted to ask you if Kai could come live here with you. Since the murderers are still at large he can't live by himself. That and whenever an adult male comes near him he loses it. You're both close in age so he should be comfortable around you. And from what I remember the two of you were very close when you were younger."

_We were siamese twins is more like it. Attached to the hip. _Whenever we got together there was no separating us. And if anyone tried there hand at that,we'd kick and scream like the world was ending. Only to laugh and pick at each other about crying like babies the next time we saw each other.

But...That was back then. It had been _years_ since the last time I saw Kai. All because of my father's obsession with getting Dark and the Hikari artworks. Also I don't know how much he's changed. When we were younger he was already a bit cold and distant. It could've grown within all these years. And with what just happened to him he might be closed off to the world. Even to me. I shook my head and brought my hands up to my temples to rub them. _No. None of that mattered right now. Kai needs me. He needs someone who he can trust. Someone who was there for him before any of these stuff happened._

I turned towards my father,"Okay. Being Kai here. I'll take care of him and protect him from the bastards that did all this."

"Good. Because on he's way to the airport as we speak."

"Wait! What!" I glared at my father as he stood up and walked over to my kitchen. "You were going to bring him here weither I said 'yes' or 'no',weren't you?"

He picked up the bowl of vegetables that I had just cut up and put it in the frig. And do the same with the chicken breast I stabbed. "Yes,I was. But it wouldn't have mattered because you would've accepted him anyway."

He was right. I cared about Kai too much to just turn him away if he was on my doorstep. _Damn! This man knew him to well._

Without another word my father walked towards the door. He opened it and looked back at me. "Aren't you coming?"

I nodded and ran after him as he left my apartment.

* * *

Kai's flight from Tokyo had been delayed because of rainy weather. So my father and I had to wait an extra hour. A whole hour of worrying if Kai was calm or losing it because of all the men in the plane with him. From the moment I got to the airport and heard that we had to wait for the plane I kept pacing back and forth. My father kept trying to lighten up the mood by cracking jokes about how the airport was going to have to redo the floor because I was bound to pace a groove into it. Which wasn't helping my nervous. It was pissing me off. Making me pace even more to try and block him out. Still wasn't working though.

When I finally looked at the time,they announced the plane had landed and where to meet it's passengers. I all but ran to there. Everything that happened to Kai and how he must be feeling made me just want to get to him fast. My father got to the gate huffing and trying to catch his breath. Couldn't blame him. Since Krad left I've been in the best shape ever.

"Satoshi. There he is!"

I whipped around. There he was. Kai was being walked out with two women at each side. _Good. He didn't freak out then._ I looked at him closer and froze. He didn't look like the Kai I once knew. Kai was grown up. Literary. He had to be at least 5'6. Leaving me at a measly 5'2. And unlike me,who was skinny and all,Kai had so type of muscle. I could see that he was toned from the way his black tee fit him. He was wearing black sweatpants that hung low and revealed a bit of his grey boxers. His sneakers were also black. Though what got me was his face. Kai had from two blue triangles tattooed on his left cheek. Probably the same two on his right cheek but I couldn't see them on a count of he had a gauze on it. He had the same treatment done to his left eye. A bandage was wrapped around his head and over his eye. Under his visible eye I could see loads of bags. _He must've not been able to sleep at all._

"Kai..."

His head shot up and looked at me. Kai's eyes were wide just like that of a deer caught in headlights. With a shaky hand he brought it up to his shirt and fisted it over where his heart was. He dropped the bag that he was holding and made his way towards me. Each step he took was shaky. Not wanting him to trip I walked over and met him half way. _God,he really did look like a wreak._ We stood in front of each other until he wrapped his arms around me. He was now trembling. This was really serious.

"Sato...shi..."

His voice changed. It was a bit deeper than mine. And hoarse. From all the screaming he did when his parents were killed. And when he lost it with the adults. God,why? This isn't how Kai is supposed to be. All broken and trembling like a little kid. I moved back a little bit and brought my hands up to rest on his cheek. "You remembered."

He nodded.

"Kai...I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you. That you're safe and sound. And I'm going to find the bastards that did this. Okay?" Tears started rolling down my face. The same thing happening to Kai. "I _won't_ let anything happen to you. I _won't_ let anyone hurt you. Okay,Kai?"

Kai just nodded again. His eyes looked so lifeless. His tears streaming down his cheeks made it even worse. Because even though he was so close,his mind and soul was far from here.

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah,I don't know if I did good on this one. I had to redo this chapter a lot of times cuz I kept putting 3rd POV in stead of 1st POV. XD And it's been a while since I did 1st POV cuz my most recent fic was 3rd POV. I felt like I was a bit rusty in this chapter. And yes,I knw I made Satoshi straight. So what! I happen to think him and Risa make a nice couple. But don't be alarmed,I still like him gay,too. XD Anyway,there was a lot of OOCness in here. But that's how I wanted it to be. So yeah. Thanks for reading. Next chappy coming up soon!

Daisuke Uchiha

P.S

REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 2: The Motions

Hello,again! I've decided to stick to updating this fic cuz well it's been years since I updated it. And when I first got the idea for this fic I really didn't have the whole story planned out so I couldn't do anything about it. But I do now! Right after I updated I sat down with my sister and threw my ideas for it at her. I came up with some good stuff,with her help of course. XD

Now,I just wanted to make some things clear for anyone in the future who asks.

Yes,Kai was soooooooooooooooooooooo OOC it wasn't even funny. But that's how I wanted to make him because of what had happened to his parents. It was a moment of weakness and there is no way he could stay like the way he is in the anime after something like that. Also Kai is fifteen years old. A year older than Satoshi though they are all in the same grade level. They rest of the gang will be turning fifteen. I did my research on the grade levels and how old you have to be. So Kai is not younger. I know the way he acted made it look like he was,but he's not. XD Not to worry though! For everyone who loves Kai's rude,cold,strong,and tortured behavior it will come back! I am warning you that in the future Kai'll be OOC again.

Oh! Before I forget,a big thanks to DANHK!

Anyway here's the next chapter to_ Behind Crimson Eyes. _ ENJOY! =)

* * *

_ Chapter 2: The Motions_

* * *

_This might hurt, it's not safe_  
_But I know that I've gotta make a change_  
_I don't care if I break,_  
_At least I'll be feeling something_  
_'Cause just okay is not enough_  
_Help me fight through the nothingness of life_

_I don't wanna go through the motions_  
_I don't wanna go one more day_  
_without Your all consuming passion inside of me_  
_I don't wanna spend my whole life asking,_  
_"What if I had given everything,_  
_instead of going through the motions?"_

_No regrets, not this time_  
_I'm gonna let my heart defeat my mind_  
_Let Your love make me whole_  
_I think I'm finally feeling something_  
_'Cause just okay is not enough_  
_Help me fight through the nothingness of this life_

_'Cause I don't wanna go through the motions_  
_I don't wanna go one more day_  
_without Your all consuming passion inside of me_  
_I don't wanna spend my whole life asking,_  
_"What if I had given everything,_  
_instead of going through the motions?"_

_~The Motions- Matthew West~_

* * *

It's been a month since Satoshi stopped coming to school. Our teacher just told us that he was going to be gone for a while and that we had nothing to be worried about. But I did worry about him. I've felt more alone without him being here around all the time. Even though when Satoshi was around me talking the day away and I never responded back,I still liked having his company. Having him around made me feel a bit at ease. It made me relax a little bit. It made me know that he cared about me and that he was trying to be there for me.

But even after everything he does for me I still keep him at a distance.

Ever since Dark left it's what I've been doing to everyone. Even my own family.

Dark's departure from me has left me with a big hole in my heart. He was a very important part in my life. Sure,he was rude,arrogant,and perverted most of the time but he also had a good side to him. He was kind. Caring. Protective of the ones he cared for. Loving. Strong. Dark was brotherly to me. Always giving me advice on things I needed help on and things that I didn't want to know about. Always being there for me when I needed someone. When I needed a shoulder to cry on. He was always there. It still hurt not having him with me. Not being able to hear his voice in my head killed me. Knowing the he can no longer come back to me...When Dark left a piece of me died and went with him.

"Daisuke?"

I looked up to meet chocolate brown eyes. Full of worry and sadness. Riku brought her hand up to her reddish brown hair and place some locks behind her ear. Her other hand clutching her school bag tightly. She fidgeted in her spot waiting for me to answer.

It had only been two weeks after Dark left that I stopped talking to Riku. She would call me and I wouldn't answer her calls. When calling didn't work she started to come over. But nothing good came of it. We'd just sit there most of the time in silence until she couldn't take it anymore and leave. As the time went by she'd keep trying to get involved with me but I kept shunning her. Then she just stopped everything all together. No calling me nonstop on my cell or house phone. No coming over to my house. No speaking to me at school. Nothing. She just gave up on our relationship. Of course I didn't blame her. She became depressed because I was depressed. Because I gave up on everything. Even on her. And yet even after everything I've put her through she's still trying. Well,making the others around me try.

_It's all for nothing. _

"G-Good morning,Daisuke..."

She continued to fidget. _Why keep trying when nothing is going to change? _I looked away from her towards the open window next to where I sat. There was nothing to say. I have no desire to talk to anyone. Not even to my own girlfriend.

Riku let out a shaky sigh. Almost as if she were trying to control herself. I didn't need to turn around to know that she was heading for her desk. This is how it always ended like. Me being a mute and her walking away,almost close to tears. Where most people would feel bad about this I didn't. That was it. I just didn't feel anything. Except sadness and loneliness.

I kept looking outside the window. Staring at the trees. Watching how the leaves fell off it's branches and floated down to the ground. The yellow leaves twirling around the red ones. Almost as if they were alive and dancing. I kept staring off at the leaves until I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned. Standing in front of me offering a warm smile was Satoshi.

"Hello,Daisuke."

A sigh escaped me. He was back. Now I can feel a little bit better.

Satoshi sat on my desk and continued to look at me. "How have you been this past month?"

"Anxious."

A look of shock came across Satoshi's face. It made me feel like laughing. Of course he'd be shocked. I haven't spoken a word to anyone,including him,up until now. He shook his head. "W-why did you feel anxious?"

"You."

He gave me a smile. Satoshi was smart so he knew what I was trying to say. "You got anxious because I was gone for so long?"

I nodded. Even though he was gone for a month it felt like it was more than that. And I had begun to think that he wan't going to come back.

"I had an emergency. I had to take care of it before I could come back. And I knew that it was going to take a while."

Curiosity nipped at me. I wanted to know what Satoshi needed to take care of. He was still in the police force so it could be related to that. But then again it would be up to Satoshi to tell me. And he will because he wants me to open up again. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small squeeze.

"You'll see in a bit."

With that he got off my desk and walked towards the back of the classroom. A happy squeal rang throughout the the place. I shifted around a bit in time to catch Risa throw herself at Satoshi. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly. It still amazed me at how they got together. And still remained together after everything that was going on. I knew that Riku had been hogging Risa all to herself. Resulting in Satoshi and Risa not being able to spend enough time together. I never asked for Satoshi to be around me like Risa is with Riku. But being that he's my friend he thought it to be his duty to provide me with the same support.

Satoshi is a great friend for being there for me. But he doesn't have to do all of this. I appreciate it,but I want him to be happy with Risa. Going out with her. Enjoying each other's company. Loving each other. Not wasting it on a lost cause like me.

My eyes met Riku's again for an instant. There was so much pain in them. Pain that I was the cause of. I didn't want her to be hurting. But,what am I supposed to do? I can't act like everything's all right. Because it's not. There was no way that I could act all loving with her if that wasn't what I was feeling. Heck,I don't think I'm capable of feeling love. I don't feel it anymore.

I looked up at the clock above the blackboard. It was almost time for class to start. Though I really didn't feel like doing anything. If it were up to me I'd just stay at home. Just letting the world pass by while I stayed frozen. Never moving.

The door to the classroom slid open. A woman with brown curls and green eyes walked inside the room. She wore a simple grey suit and black low heeled shoes. She adjusted the glasses on her face before walking over to her desk. Placing her books on the desk she looked at the rest of my classmates as each one took their seats.

"Good morning,everyone!" she said in a very excited tone.

Everyone in unison said 'Good morning Mrs. Shimizu' in various happy and bored tones. Mrs. Shimizu skipped around to the front. She began talking about what we were going to learn today. I paid no mind to her. Today I just didn't feel like doing anything. Taking out my sketchbook and pencils I started to doodle the trees that were outside. I may be depressed,but that doesn't stop me from drawing. It was the only other way that I could express myself since I wasn't speaking. Halfway through explaining the plan for today the door to the classroom opened again. Several gasps went throughout the room. The steps of whoever came in echoed as they walked. Some girls were whispering amongst themselves. The guys were grumbling. Something about how 'there goes the girls.'

_What's got everyone so worked up?_

I looked up. There was a boy standing in front of Mrs. Shimizu. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face. From what I could tell he looked like he was at least 5'6". He had a combination of spiky hair at the top and some lengthy hair that stopped just a little bit below the back of his neck. It was two shades of blue-some spikes and probably the bangs of his hair were a blueish-gray while the rest of his hair was a dark navy blue. The boy was wearing normal clothes. He wore a black jean jacket over his white t-shirt,the bottom of the shirt peeking out from under where his jacket ended. A pair of black slim straight jeans with rips on the knees that fit him snuggly around his thighs and behind. A little red was on the side of the right pocket with the name of the brand-maker on it-Levi's. The shoes he wore were black Air Forces. He looked like he had a bit of muscle on him from the way his jacket fit him. His shoulders looked broader than mine. Then again everything about him screamed 'man',while I screamed 'feminine'.

Mrs. Shimizu nodded to the boy. She led him over to the board and handed him a piece of chalk. As he began to write his name Mrs. Shimizu spoke.

"Okay,class. It seems that we have a new transfer student who'll be joining us! So everyone treat him good!"

The boy finished writing his name. He placed the chalk back in it's place and turned around.

Man was an understatement. This guy screamed more than that. He was definitely toned from the way his t-shirt hugged his upper body. His face had a hard feel to it. Like if he had been through a lot. He had four triangles on his cheeks-two for each one. Looked like they were tattooed on. His bangs fell over his eyes,but didn't cover them. Thick eyebrows sat top of his closed eyes. He looked like statue standing still for everyone to look and enjoy him. I may be a guy,but I know when to admit when someone looks attractive. So beautiful. So...

"Godly..." I whispered to myself.

At that moment he opened his eyes and looked at me. My heart skipped a beat.

His eyes. Like fire. They were red like fire. They burned me like fire. No matter how much I tried to I couldn't look away from them. There was something about them. So many feelings. Anger. Hate. Sadness. But the one feeling that I could pick out immediately was one that I knew so very well. Loneliness. Something in me stirred. I don't know what it was but I wanted to know of his loneliness. I wanted to know how someone like him could feel such a sad emotion like that.

I heard Mrs. Shimizu call to him and ask him to introduce himself. Without taking his eyes off me he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello. My name is Kai Hiwatari. I just recently moved here."

A shiver went throughout me. Even his voice sounded good. It was silky. Not too deep. Not to high. It fell in between.

_Wait? Did he say Hiwatari? _

I broke eye contact with Kai to look back at Satoshi. He nodded his head answering my unspoken question. Kai continued to voice out Satoshi's confirmation.

"I'm currently living with my cousin,Satoshi. I'm still trying to get to know Azumano and it's people. So,please.," he bowed slightly,"take care of me and bear with me."

As he stood back up the rest of my classmates welcomed him in unison. Once again he stared at me and he breath caught in my throat. Mrs. Shimizu told him to pick a place where he wanted to sit. Most of the girls were out of control. Yelling and pleading with him to come and sit next to them. But he didn't. Kai shouldered his book-bag and headed for the empty seat next to me. He took his seat and a symphony of whines were heard. Kai placed his bag on the side of his desk and put his notebook and pencil it. Mrs. Shimizu gave him a copy of the play that we were reading and began the class.

* * *

I sighed as I leaned my back against the gate that protected anyone from falling off the roof. I hadn't gotten any of the classwork done from this morning. In any of my classes. I kept being distracted by Kai. He was,so far,in every single one of my classes. And in every one he sat right next to me. Where I promptly found myself staring at him without being caught.

Right now my sketchbook was laying on my lap. I opened it and flipped through it's pages until it stopped to the one I was looking for. It was Kai. Well a fast drawing of him. Since I couldn't concentrate on my work I took the time to sketch him. I was afraid that I was going to get caught by him. So in every period we were together I drew him bit by bit. It was a side view of him but it was still good. I traced my fingers along the lines of his face. His tattoos. His eyes. I wanted to draw those eyes looking at me again.

_I wonder if he'd let me draw him if I asked._

Nah. I just met him and we haven't spoken a word to each other. Yes,he may be Satoshi's cousin but that still doesn't change anything. We're strangers. And there's no way he'd consent to such a request.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to the roof opened. I felt the air around me disappear. Kai had stepped out of the stairwell. He looked around and caught my eyes. He stood there for a bit. Just staring at me.

I remembered that I had my drawing of him on my lap. I closed it and put it away.

"Wait."

I looked up and saw Kai making his way towards me. He must've thought that I was packing up to leave. He stopped in front of me and knelt down. In his right hand was a paper bag which he held up to me. I looked at him quizzically.

"Satoshi said that you didn't bring anything to eat. So he sent me to give you this lunch that he made."

_Satoshi...Still worrying about me when you should be enjoying yourself._

"Th-that was nice of him,but I'm not going to take it."

Kai kept looking at me with no emotion on his face,"And why is that?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Satoshi said he'd knew you'd say that. Which is why..." He opened the bag and took out a bento box. Removing the lid he showed me the amount of food that was in it. Enough for two people to share. "He put my lunch together with it. He wanted to make sure that you ate. So I'm gonna babysit."

My cheeks flared up. I was not some child that needed to be looked after like this! "I don't need a babysitter! And I can eat by myself!"

I snatched the bento away from Kai. Mumbling to myself I searched the bag for chopsticks. Then suddenly they appeared in my face. I looked at Kai to see him holding two sets. He handed one to me while keeping the other for himself. He sat in front of me and placed his hands together.

"Itadakimasu." Kai looked up at me through one eye.

"I-Itadakimasu!" I said hurriedly. Not wanting him to get mad.

We dug into the bento. I know I said I wasn't hungry but I was lying. I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and my stomach was beginning to hurt. I made a mental note to thank Satoshi later for this.

Kai and I were quiet. Each of us just eating. The only sounds that could be heard were the rest of the students of the school enjoying their lunches outside. Cars passing by. The occasional bird tweeting by. Everything else but conversation. Maybe Kai just wasn't the talking type. Likes to keep to himself a lot I bet.

"What's wrong with you?"

I jumped at his voice. He made a grab for the bento before it fell to the floor. My face turned red. I just embarrassed myself. "S-sorry!"

He chuckled a bit before setting down his chopsticks. "It's okay. It was my fault that I startled you. You looked like you were thinking about something. Just got a bit curious."

"N-no! I wasn't thinking about anything! Honest!" I waved my hands in frond of me. I didn't want him to know that I was thinking about him.

"Don't buy it."

"You're gonna have to."

"Nah. Tell me," he urged.

"Are you usually this curious? Last time I checked Satoshi wasn't like that."

Kai shrugged,"It's something that rubbed off on me from an old friend of mine."

"Then rub it off!"

We stared at each other for a couple moments. Suddenly laughter filled the air. I kept looking at Kai as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"This is not what Satoshi told me you were like."

"What _has_ he told you?" Great. Now I'm afraid that I asked.

Kai went into the paper bag and took out two cartons of juice. He opened his and chugged it down. After putting it aside he scooted over to sit next to me. He tossed me the other carton. A small breeze blew by,ruffling Kai's locks. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"He said that you were quiet. Shy. Bashful. Gentle. Kind-hearted. A bit clumsy."

"Clumsy?" I interrupted. Jeez,Satoshi,way to make me look good.

"C'mon. Don't sweat the small stuff. He also said that you haven't been talking. Though your mouth seems to be working fine."

I blushed. He kept looking at my mouth after he said that. I looked away trying my best to hide the redness in my cheeks. "H-he was right about me not talking."

Kai stood up and stretched a bit. Looking back at me I could see determination in his eyes. "What would make you stop talking?"

We stayed quiet for bit. I didn't want to talk about it. It still hurt. And I was just starting to forget about it. I looked up at him. The look on his face changed. His features softened and the look in his eyes resembled that of mine. Loneliness. I grabbed a fistful of my shirt where my heart would be. Seeing that look in his eyes hurt me more than what happened. I didn't want to see him like that.

"I understand." Kai knelt back down in front of me. He place both his hands on my shoulders. A spark went through me.

_What was that? What is this feeling? Why am I feeling like this?_

"You don't have to tell me. I got a feeling that I know. And you know what?"

"What?" I asked,trying to control my breathing.

"We're in the same boat,you and I."

"We are?"

"Yeah. I know what you're feeling..."

He gave my shoulders a light squeeze. Another spark. Before I could say anything the bell rung. Signaling that lunch was over. We cleaned up our stuff and headed for the stairs. It was silent the whole way to our next class. Which we were both in again. The whole time I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I'm pretty sure that if Kai were walking really close to me that he could probably hear it. And those sparks. I kept feeling them. Along with a mix of heat. Lightening and fire. That's what if felt like. And I didn't know why I was feeling this. Maybe I just needed to get through the school day and get some rest at home.

Yes. Rest. That what I need. A little bit of R & R. Because if I keep staying near Kai I have a feeling that I'm gonna die of electrified heatstroke.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So that's the 2nd chapter. I know. I made Kai a lil bit OOC again. But hey,what can I say. It's fanfiction and that's how I want it to be! XD Anyway,this took me a while to write because I was going through some stuff and I just wasn't inspired. But as you can see the song _The Motions_ by _Matthew West_ gave me the kick in the pants I needed to get going. Sorry if t was a little short. It's all I could come up with at the moment. I will try to make the next chappy longer.

Thanks for reading this chappy!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
